A fascination which grows to a rising love
by Marjo76
Summary: Un jeune homme fait sa ronde et entend une drôle de mélodie triste. Il regarde qui la joue et se retrouve fasciné par le jeune musicien, il cherche à le retrouver et est surpris de ce qu'il apprend... Two-Shot, DMHP...
1. Partie 1 : fascination

Coucou ^^

Me revoici avec un Two-Shot DMHP, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Titre : **A fascination which grows to a rising love.

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, qui nous a fait le plus beau cadeau en les inventant !

**Genres : **Romance, AU, Friendship, Two-Shot, un peu Humor...

**Couples :** DMHP, RWHG, BZPP...

**Raiting : **K.

**Note :** Ce Two-Shot m'est venu tout naturellement à l'esprit, il y a quelque temps et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'écrire ^^. Je souhaite de tout coeur que l'idée vous séduise ! ^^

**Résumé :**Un jeune homme fait sa ronde et entend une drôle de mélodie triste. Il regarde qui la joue et se retrouve fasciné par le jeune musicien, il cherche à le retrouver et est surpris de ce qu'il apprend... Two-Shot, DMHP...

Bonne lecture à tous et Bonnes Vacances !

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme assez grand, blond déambulait dans les couloirs de manière gracieuse, majestueuse mais... glaciale ! Il est vrai qu'il était tard et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, à présent, celle de rentrer dans sa chambre et de passer une belle et longue nuit de sommeil. Or, pour le moment, cette option n'était pas au programme. En effet, étant Préfet-en-chef dans cet établissement qu'était Poudlard, il devait respecter ses obligations. Celles-ci étant de faire sa ronde afin de vérifier qu'aucun petit importun ne se promenait dans les couloirs la nuit.<p>

Il avança encore, de sa démarche princière quand tout à coup, il perçu un infime bruit. Il se dirigea vers la source de ce son et plus il marchait, plus il entendait une douce mélodie quelque peu triste et mélancolique. Il redoubla d'ardeur quant à sa vitesse puis, enfin, vit de la lumière dans une salle qui n'était pas tout à fait fermée. Il sourit sadiquement et se plaça devant la porte entrouverte. Le blondinet poussa lentement celle-ci et embrassa de ses magnifiques et envoutants yeux bleus métalliques la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Il se figea, bouleversé par la vision d'un jeune homme brun, plutôt petit pour son âge. Seulement, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que celui-ci pleurait ! Il pleurait doucement alors qu'il jouait du violon, ce dernier était placé sur son épaule, sous son menton. Le blond resta coi pendant un instant, puis, sans faire de bruit, recula jusqu'à la porte.

Il la referma telle qu'elle l'était avant qu'il n'entre et regarda dans l'ouverture ce jeune homme qui le fascinait. La beauté qui ressortait de la scène était splendide, indéniable. Seulement, la tristesse pouvait vraiment se percevoir dans les gestes plus ou moins désespérés du violoniste avec son archet qui glissa avec frénésie sur son instrument. La mélodie semblait s'éterniser. Tantôt triste, tantôt désespérée. Puis, tout s'arrêta sur une dernière note assez longue. Le brun ouvrit alors les yeux. Le blond eut le souffle coupé pendant une fraction de secondes alors qu'il frissonna brusquement. Il fixa d'un regard émerveillé le jeune homme face à lui et en particulier ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert de la même couleur que les pierres précieuses telles que le Jade ou l'Émeraude. Le blond n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un et pourtant, il regardait tout le monde dans les yeux pour bien leur faire voir qui est le maitre ou qu'il n'avait nullement peur d'eux.

Le petit brun commença alors à bouger, soupirant doucement en essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux humides. Le jeune homme se mit ensuite devant le piano à queue d'un blanc époustouflant de la pièce. Il débuta une nouvelle mélodie avec cet instrument. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches. Le blond était, une fois de plus, fasciné par ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu.

En effet, l'établissement qui ressemblait plus à un château qu'à un collège doublé d'un lycée, était séparé en quatre ailes. Il n'accueillait que les plus brillants élèves de Grande-Bretagne, qu'ils soient riches ou modestes, ils avaient leur place à Poudlard. L'aile nord était pour les surdoués en sport. Tous les sports y étaient alors pratiqués, natation, gym, basketball, football, athlétisme... Puis, venait l'aile sud. Elle était réservée aux « grosses têtes » comme on aimait les appeler. Elle regroupait les surdoués dans les matières scientifiques, ceux dans les matières littéraires, d'autres dans l'économie... Ensuite, l'aile ouest accueillait les artistes. Les musiciens, les dessinateurs, les écrivains... Enfin, les surdoués qui étaient vraiment bons dans la totalité des trois domaines ou deux d'entre eux mais qui ne parvenaient pas à choisir parmi ceux-ci étaient dirigés dans cette branche où toutes les matières pouvaient être enseignées. Par exemple, la meilleure de leur établissement avait pris sciences avec natation et arts plastiques. N'ayant pu se résigner à abandonner certaines matières alors qu'elles lui tenaient à coeur.

Le blond, lui, faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie aussi. Il était excellent en ce qui concernait les mathématiques et la physique/chimie mais il était aussi très bon en basketball, alors, n'ayant pas accepté de perdre l'une ou l'autre de ses matières favorites, il demanda à entrer dans cette aile. Il se demanda alors dans quelle aile pouvait se trouver le petit brun qu'il avait vu. Sûrement dans l'aile réservée aux musiciens, se dit-il. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le brun, n'entendant plus de musique. Ce dernier se leva du banc du piano et récupéra ses affaires. Il soupira une énième fois et commença à se diriger vers la porte. À ce moment-là, le blond paniqua. Extérieurement, ce n'était pas visible, mais intérieurement, il s'obligea à se calmer. Il commença donc à reculer lentement. Il partit ensuite vers sa chambre de Préfet alors que le petit brun éteignait la lumière et partait de l'autre côté, les épaules toujours aussi voutées.

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ressassant ce qu'il avait vu la veille et ayant la drôle d'envie de revoir ce brunet. Il se leva en appuyant avec force sur son réveil qui ne lui avait servi à rien en ce jour, étant déjà réveillé bien avant qu'il ne sonne. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se prépara. Une heure après, il en ressortit lavé, habillé et coiffé. Il portait une chemise blanche à manches longues sur un pantalon à pince bleu roi.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle qui regroupait, elle, toutes les ailes dites Maisons, du château. Il se plaça à sa table, près de son meilleur ami, un métis brun aux yeux noisettes. Celui-ci, voyant la mine renfrognée de son blond d'ami, lui dit :

-Alors Dray, comment tu vas ce matin ?

-Je vais très bien, Blaise, je pète la forme, répondit ironiquement le blond.

-Au lieu de jouer le grand sarcastique, Draco, dis-nous ce qu'il t'arrive, répliqua une brunette.

-Pansy, quand je voudrais ton avis, je te sonnerais, en attendant, ne me parles pas comme ça ! Rétorqua avec acidité ledit Draco.

-Malfoy, je te parle comme je veux, il me semble que l'on est dans un pays tout ce qu'il y a de plus libre, alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de parler et qui plus est, comme je veux !

-Et moi, je prends le droit de ne rien écouter à ce qu'une cruche comme toi pourrait me dire ! Siffla Malfoy en la fusillant d'un regard noir.

-Bon, Dray, c'est pas parce que tu t'es levé du pied gauche que tu dois nous faire partager ton humeur exécrable ! Coupa son meilleur ami, en ayant marre des disputes dès le matin.

-Bon, okay, j'essaie de me calmer, mais qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de mes affaires cette pimbêche ! Fit Draco, moqueur.

-Tu peux répéter ? C'est qui la pimbêche ? Menaça Pansy.

-Hum... toi ! Répondit avec un ton plus que narquois le blondinet.

-Ouh, toi ! Espèce de... hurla presque la jeune fille, énervée au possible.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Menaça encore une fois le brun d'un ton sans réplique.

Ils recommencèrent à manger, Pansy toujours en fusillant son ami blond du regard. Celui-ci se sentait, tout à coup, de meilleure humeur ! Il avait pu rembarrer quelqu'un dès le matin, ça le revitalisa. Il parcouru la salle d'un regard en coin mais ne vit pas le jeune homme de la veille. Il haussa les épaules et continua de déjeuner. Étant mercredi, ils n'auraient cours que le matin, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il pourrait soit essayer de rattraper sa nuit, soit jouer au basket durant tout l'après-midi avec ses camarades.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils sortirent de table. Draco n'avait toujours pas vu le beau petit brun de la veille mais cessa d'y penser lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de Chimie, matière dispensée par son parrain, Severus Snape. C'était un homme plutôt austère mais en vérité, il cachait bien son jeu, car il était très gentil avec les gens qu'il connaissait et qui le connaissaient réellement.

Le blond alla s'installer en faisant un léger signe de tête à l'homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs. Il prit place devant un microscope et attendit. Le professeur donna ses directives d'un air peu amène et les élèves se mirent au travail. Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent de classe en soupirant de soulagement. Draco fronça les sourcils excédé qu'on puisse pousser un soupire de soulagement en sortant du cours de son parrain, bien qu'il se doute que certains élèves comme Longbottom qui n'était là que parce qu'il adorait les sciences et les maths devaient en baver sérieusement lorsque Sev' leur donnait un exercice à faire. Sadique comme le brun était, il faisait semblant que ceux-ci étaient du niveau troisième année, alors qu'il fallait être très calé pour pouvoir les réussir.

Draco alla ensuite à son cours de sport. Aujourd'hui, on leur avait dit que deux équipes de la même aile serait regroupées. Ceux de littéraire et ceux de scientifique. Le blond soupira, agacé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec de tels êtres... inférieurs ! Comment aimer la littérature, la philosophie, l'histoire-géographie ? Non mais franchement, il n'y comprenait absolument rien ! Bien sûr, ils devaient tout de même être brillants pour pouvoir être dans cet établissement si réputé, mais quand même ! Enfin... Il avança d'un pas décidé et, arrivé au gymnase, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Les scientifiques et les littéraires étaient séparés, heureusement pour lui ! Il se changea, et ressortit sans attendre Blaise qui lui criait pourtant de le faire. Il sourit en coin, assez amusé et continua son chemin. Il se plaça près de son professeur, Mrs Bibine et attendit que les autres arrivent.

Draco vit peu à peu les amoureux de la philo arriver. Il les regarda d'un air dédaigneux jusqu'à tomber sur le brun qu'il avait vu la veille. Il écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux, surpris. Le brunet, se sentant sans doute observé, se retourna et ouvrit largement les yeux lui aussi, tout en rougissant adorablement. Il détourna ensuite totalement la tête, parlant avec un roux qui se moquait de lui vraisemblablement, à en croire le regard furieux qu'il se prenait par son ami brun. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, il est en littéraire, pensa-t-il, intéressant. Mais pourquoi il rougit en me voyant ? Ça, c'est une bonne question...

Mrs Bibine les rassembla tous au milieu du gymnase et s'exclama :

-M Oli étant absent pour une durée qui nous reste indéterminée, nous ferons désormais cours tous ensemble !

-Mais madame ! On ne peut pas faire cours avec des... littéraires ! Cracha presque un garçon appelait Aloïs.

-Oh toi, la blondasse, la ferme ! Rétorqua le meilleur ami du brunet de la veille.

-Comment ? Weasley, tu oses m'insulter par rapport à ma couleur de cheveux, alors que la tienne craint un max ?

-Hum... non. J'insulte la couleur de tes cheveux parce que les miens ont une magnifique couleur de feu ! Et que les tiens ont une vieille couleur de pisse ! Répliqua ledit Weasley en faisant rire sa classe, sauf son ami qui le regarda avec un regard noir, bizarrement.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Weasley, Andreï, un avertissement et si ce n'est pas assez clair, ce sera une retenue ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Menaça-t-elle, franchement énervée.

-Oui madame, maugréèrent les deux élèves récalcitrants.

-Bon, commençons ! Tout d'abord, je veux que vous fassiez deux équipes mixtes mais pas en mélangeant vos sections, puisque de toute manière, je veux de la compétition ! Sourit-elle sadiquement, allez hop ! Maintenant, échauffez-vous bande de flemmards ! Dix tours de terrain, vous n'êtes pas là pour rêvasser !

Draco soupira, tout ça à cause de ses saletés de littéraires et de ce petit insolent d'Andreï. Il pouvait pas se taire lui ? Le blond commença ensuite à s'échauffer, à l'instar des autres. Contre toute attente, celui qui finit le premier fut le brunet dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas l'air très essoufflé, il débuta alors des étirements pendant que les autres continuaient leurs tours.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, ils se regroupèrent par filière au centre. Les littéraires d'un côté, les scientifiques de l'autre. Le brun semblait commander dans sa section, car tous étaient regroupés autour de lui. Dans la sienne, le blond aussi était encadré par tous ses congénères. Il leur expliqua avec patience sa tactique défensive et celle offensive. Il désigna ensuite quatre de ses camarades pour jouer maintenant, puis il apprit aux autres quand ils rentreraient. Tous hochèrent la tête et ils se retournèrent vers les autres.

Le brun était devant à présent et Mrs Bibine s'écria :

-Alors M Potter, vous avez choisi qui jouera et qui sera remplaçant ?

-Oui professeur, assura-t-il d'un ton poli et gentil.

-Bien et vous M Malfoy ? Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le capitaine tout désigné des scientifiques.

-Oui professeur, répondit-il avec son ton toujours aussi trainant.

-Bien, alors commençons ! Dit-elle en prenant un des sifflets.

Les élèves qui jouaient tout de suite se mirent de part et d'autre du terrain. Les autres se placèrent au fond, dans les gradins, près à changer quand ils le devaient.

Le match débuta. Draco attrapa facilement la balle, étant plus grand que le brun, mais la perdit tout aussi facilement. En effet, le brunet nommé Potter, lui prit la balle alors qu'il dribblait vers le panier adverse. Ensuite, plus rapide qu'une panthère, le brun couru vers le leur puis, se voyant bloqué, passa la balle à son ami roux. Celui-ci l'attrapa avec facilité mais se la fit prendre alors qu'il tentait de marquer un panier par Blaise qui s'empressa de renvoyer la balle à son capitaine.

Potter qui avait sûrement senti le coup arrivé, fit signe à un châtain de rattraper le ballon. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal mais ce fut peine perdue et Draco marqua faisant retentir des bruits d'applaudissement mais aussi de pieds que l'on frappe contre les gradins.

Weasley reprit le ballon et s'exclama un retentissant :

-Harry !

Il lança la balle au brun qui la réceptionna sans mal et se précipita vers le panier adverse. Arrivé devant la raquette, il lança le ballon en s'agenouillant comme il fallait et en sautant assez haut pour sa taille. La balle alla vers le panier, fit quelques tours sur le dessus et rentra enfin dedans sous la clameur des littéraires. Le brun leur sourit pendant que Draco récupérait le ballon et le lançait directement sur un petit blond qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal. Malfoy se précipita alors vers le panier des littéraires et fit signe au blondinet de lui passer de nouveau la balle. Celui-ci le fit mais le ballon fut réceptionné par le châtain de tout à l'heure qui sourit narquoisement et passa le ballon au jeune Weasley. Ce dernier se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers le panier adverse, mais, contre toute attente, il donna la balle à Harry qui la prit sans problème et envoya du coin droit où il s'était arrêté dans l'attente. Il marqua une fois de plus ce qui faisait cinq à deux pour les littéraires. Harry fit signe aux autres des gradins de prendre leur place.

Draco, de son côté, se disait que, décidément, ce brunet était plein de surprises ! La veille, il était un pro de la musique triste et désespérée, jouée au piano ou au violon et aujourd'hui, il était un surdoué du basket tout souriant. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées en voyant le signe de Potter envers ses camarades. Il fit le même signe et la première équipe de remplaçants vint se placer sur le terrain alors qu'eux partaient s'asseoir.

Le match se poursuivit avec les deux autres équipes de remplaçants restantes et finalement, ce fut les scientifiques qui gagnèrent avec un score de 120 à 118. Les littéraires étaient dégoûtés. Mis à part un brunet qui fronçait les sourcils pour analyser là où ils devraient s'améliorer. Il envoya un sourire encourageant à ses camarades et leur dit :

-Vous inquiétez pas les gars... et les filles, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard faussement noir de la gente féminine. La prochaine fois on y arrivera ! En attendant, il va falloir changer quelques petits points !

-Alors Weaslaid, t'as vu, on t'as rétamé ! Se moqua Aloïs.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu n'as pas marqué une seule fois de tout le match et on t'a passé une fois la balle... que tu n'as pas réussi à rattraper ! Contra le roux, pas du tout vexé, plutôt amusé.

-Va te fai...

-M Andreï, langage ! S'écria le professeur.

-Pardon madame, se contenta-t-il de dire de façon très ironique.

-Bon, Harry, on y va ? On doit se changer pour aller en ville cet après-midi, alors dépêche-toi ! Au fait, Hermi, même si tu es une scientifique, tu viens avec nous aussi, hein ?

-T'es irrécupérable comme mec, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu sortir avec toi, soupira sa petite-amie, ladite Hermi.

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? S'enquit le roux, moqueur.

-Hum... sûrement...

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas à cause de ta beauté, vu que tu n'es pas beau, rétorqua Andreï, d'un ton mordant.

-Bon sale merdeux, tu vas nous lâcher la grappe et déguerpir ou quoi ? Demanda d'un ton plus qu'acide le rouquin qui en avait assez des répliques de ce type.

-Andreï, on s'en va, alors bouge-toi ! Dit Draco de sa voix trainante, en s'approchant, salut, continua-t-il à l'intention de Harry qui rougit fortement.

-Euh... Sa... Salut, lui répondit-il timidement.

-Bah 'Ry, tu te mets dans un état ! Rigola son meilleur ami qui se prit un claque derrière la nuque par sa chère et tendre.

-Ron, la ferme ! Lui dit-elle ensuite.

-Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Commença Draco.

-Euhm... non, quoi ?

-J't'aime bien, t'es marrante comme fille et pis, tu martyrises ces chers littéraires.

-Je te signale que je suis aussi en littéraire, s'exclama le brun, tout à coup outré et plus du tout intimidé.

-Je sais bien, mais toi, c'est... différent ! Fit Draco en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Et en quoi ?

-Dis-moi, tu joues bien du violon et du piano...

-Co... comment tu le sais ?

-Ferme la porte la prochaine fois, ça évitera que tout le monde te voit, ou t'entende, surtout à ces heures-là, où tu devrais dormir ! Réprimanda le blond, amusé par la situation.

-Tu étais là ? Tu... tu m'as vu ? S'enquit Harry, plus rouge que jamais.

-'Ry, me dis pas que tu es retourné jouer en plein milieu de la nuit ? Fit Granger, tu nous avais promis d'arrêter ! La dernière fois, tu n'as pas pu suivre les cours de la journée tellement t'étais fatigué ! Et en plus, tu as failli te faire prendre !

-Désolé, marmonna le jeune homme, au fait, tu es Préfet-en-chef, alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mis une retenue pour non respect du couvre-feu ?

-J'ai bien aimé la mélodie et puis, tu es allé te coucher juste après, alors...

-T'es bizarre, Malfoy ! S'exclama Weasley.

-Ronny chéri ? Minauda la jeune fille.

-Hum... Quoi, ma 'Mione adorée ?

-Ta gueule ! Finit-elle, toujours en minaudant, d'un ton franchement amusé.

-Hey !

-Si moi je suis bizarre, toi tu es tordant ! Répliqua Draco, bon, je vous laisse, je vais me changer, quant à toi, Andreï, arrête tes conneries, sinon... il laissa sa phrase en suspens, signe de menace.

-T'es chiant Malfoy ! Dit-il en partant d'un pas rageur.

-Et bien, sur ce, à bientôt ! Fit le blond, d'un ton aguicheur en se retournant pour partir.

-A bientôt, répondit Harry en murmurant.

Draco partit d'un pas princier vers ses vestiaires. Il sourit en coin. Il savait enfin dans quelle section se trouvait le brun, il allait pouvoir faire des recherches à propos de lui. Le blond se hâta de se laver, s'habiller comme il le fallait et sortit du gymnase. Il était le dernier, comme souvent. En effet, Draco avait un goût prononcé pour les douches brûlantes et longues. Les autres, même Blaise, en ayant assez de toujours devoir attendre Sa Majesté, avaient décidé du jour au lendemain de ne plus patienter quant à la sortie de leur ami blond des vestiaires.

Lorsqu'il partit, Draco se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. C'est que faire du sport, ça creusait ! Il entra d'une démarche conquérante et alla prendre place près de son métis de meilleur ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Le blond haussa alors nonchalamment les épaules et se servit une bonne rasade de purée avec une tranche de rôti de veau. L'aristocrate apprécia à sa juste valeur la nourriture et après en avoir avalé quelques bouchées, se tourna vers Blaise et dit :

-Bon, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus m'attendre ?

-T'es trop long dans la douche ! Rétorqua son meilleur ami d'un air outré.

-J'aime prendre mon temps ! Répliqua Draco, piqué au vif.

-Ouais, bah, moi, j'aime manger !

-Estomac sur pattes !

-Blond peroxydé !

-Abruti bouclé !

-Aristo avec un balai dans le cul !

-Oh non mon cher Blaise, je préfère mettre que me la faire mettre et tu le sais parfaitement, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Oui, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu n'es pas frigide !

-Alors là ! Espèce de cervelle d'ignorant !

-Non Dray, là tu as perdu, s'exclama Pansy d'un air plus qu'amusé, Blaise un, Draco zéro.

-Et ouais, pour une fois que je gagne ! Rit le métis.

-C'est bien de le reconnaître Blaisounet, se moqua Draco, amer face à sa défaite.

-Gna gna gna, bouda son meilleur ami, vexé.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai des recherches à faire...

-Dray ! Tu devais passer l'après-midi avec nous, se plaignit sa meilleure amie.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Se récria le blond.

-Oh si ! Tu as dit, je cite « Pansy, lâche-moi la bride, tu veux ? Je passerai ce foutu après-midi avec vous, alors laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant ! », alors maintenant, assume ce que tu dis !

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit cela, sur ce, je m'en vais, répliqua-t-il en souriant avec le plus de moquerie possible en partant à grandes enjambées vers les grandes portes.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Dans celle-ci, il était certain de trouver les archives et par extension, le dossier du brun. Étant Préfet-en-chef, il avait parfaitement le droit d'y jeter un oeil. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes avec l'écriteau « Librairie » il ouvrit avec le plus de discrétion possible la porte et entra. Il vit la bibliothécaire, une femme pour le moins sévère et qui ne supportait pas que l'on déroge à ses règles, soit le silence et la discrétion ! Le blond se stoppa face à elle et lui demanda à voir les archives. Elle lui jeta un regard plus que suspicieux mais Malfoy lui dit qui il était et elle lui indiqua une pièce au fond à gauche où il était écrit « Défense d'entrer sans permission ».

Le jeune homme alla ouvrir la porte et entra. La salle était sombre, des dizaines d'étagères avec des millions de dossiers s'entassaient devant ses yeux et il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique et que, de ce fait, il n'aurait pas à chercher bien longtemps.

Il avança dans la pièce, se frayant un chemin entre les étagères et regarda en l'air pour lire les lettres. A... F... L... P ! Enfin il y était, il se plaça devant l'étagère des P et se mit à fouiller pour trouver le nom des Potter. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures et qui était en fait dix bonnes minutes, il trouva son bonheur. Il tira les dossiers portant le nom qu'il voulait et se dirigea vers la seule table que comptait la salle des archives. Il prit place devant en étalant les dossiers et commença à les feuilleter.

Malfoy découvrit énormément de choses sur Harry Potter. Le jeune homme était orphelin depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents ayant eu un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et qu'il était gardé par son parrain chez qui il vivait depuis. Son oncle et sa tante n'ayant pas voulu sa garde, étant en froid avec les défunts parents, sortis un soir d'Halloween pour un restaurant en amoureux, d'après un extrait de journal rapportant les faits. Il découvrit aussi, en ouvrant le tout premier dossier, qu'il tenait son talent pour la musique de sa mère et ensuite, en feuilletant le second, il sut qu'il tenait son don pour le sport de son père.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait lire, ses parents s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, de leur temps. La jeune femme, nommait Lily Evans, était en section littéraire car elle aimait les matières telles que la littérature, les langues étrangères, mais aussi parce qu'elle faisait du violon et du piano, son fils ayant pris exemple sur elle, apparemment. De son côté, James Potter était un sportif pur et dur. Il aimait particulièrement faire du football et du basketball, mais appréciait aussi le baseball, sport très peu pratiqué en Grande-Bretagne, et le hockey sur glace.

Enfin, il regarda le dossier de Harry. Il y trouva certaines choses qui l'intriguèrent au plus haut point. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être accepté en littéraire alors que, d'après ce qu'il lisait, il avait des notes médiocres lorsqu'il était en primaire. Le blond arrêta ensuite son regard sur la dernière année au primaire et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un remonter aussi rapidement dans ses notes. En moins de quelques moins, le brun était passé de tout juste onze de moyenne au dernier trimestre de son avant-dernière année, à dix-neuf soixante-quinze environ de moyenne au premier trimestre de sa dernière année. Il se demanda alors fugacement ce qui avait poussé le brun à faire tant d'efforts.

Malfoy continua de feuilleter le dossier et découvrit que le brun avait fait plusieurs récitals de piano et quelques uns de violon mais bien moins. Il avait apparemment remporté pas mal de prix, notamment celui de jeune prodige et le blond siffla pour montrer son ébahissement. Ce brun était définitivement plein de surprises.

Ensuite, il tomba sur les compétitions sportives et s'exclama en murmurant un « chapeau » lorsqu'il découvrit que le jeune Potter avait été deuxième dans une course très réputée pour les jeunes athlètes. Il lut ensuite que Harry avait abandonné la couse pour se joindre à l'équipe de basket d'un club pas loin de chez lui vers l'âge de neuf ans. C'est apparemment là qu'il rencontra Weasley car il les vit l'un à côté de l'autre, souriant et se faisant une grande accolade, la coupe du championnat interclubs entre les mains du brun et d'après l'article, il avait dix-ans et demi. Cela voulait dire qu'en moins de deux ans, le jeune Potter avait su remonter le niveau de son équipe avec force et courage mais surtout avec patience et entrainements.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres pâles du jeune héritier Malfoy. Le jeune homme brun était non seulement un prodige, mais aussi un pro du sport et il était beau à damner un saint. Lui qu'on prenait pour un ange, il pourrait volontiers se laisser brûler les ailes si c'était par lui.

Il ressortit de la bibliothèque après avoir rangé les dossiers et regarda l'heure. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait passé tout l'après-midi dans la librairie. Il alla dans sa chambre se préparer pour aller diner.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie, où je plante surtout le décor ^^. J'espère que cela vous a plu... Laissez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait ! ^^<strong>

**Je l'avais déjà mise mais je l'avais effacé ensuite car je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire en deuxième partie ou plutôt, j'étais trop concentrée sur les autres fics que j'écrivais pour me concentrer sur celle-ci, mais cette fois, les deux parties sont écrites alors il n'y aura aucun problème ^^.  
><strong>

**Encore Bonnes Vacances, je vous souhaite d'avoir le BAC ou le Brevet pour ceux qui les passaient cette année et pour les premières, je vous souhaite d'avoir des points en plus aux épreuves anticipées du BAC. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite...»**


	2. Partie 2 : love

Coucou ^^

Me revoici avec un Two-Shot DMHP, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Titre : **A fascination which grows to a rising love.

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, qui nous a fait le plus beau cadeau en les inventant !

**Genres : **Romance, AU, Friendship, Two-Shot, un peu Humor...

**Couples :** DMHP, RWHG, BZPP...

**Raiting : **K.

**Note :** Ce Two-Shot m'est venu tout naturellement à l'esprit, il y a quelque temps et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'écrire ^^. Je souhaite de tout coeur que l'idée vous séduise ! ^^

**Résumé :**Un jeune homme fait sa ronde et entend une drôle de mélodie triste. Il regarde qui la joue et se retrouve fasciné par le jeune musicien, il cherche à le retrouver et est surpris de ce qu'il apprend... Two-Shot, DMHP...

Bonne lecture à tous et Bonnes Vacances !

* * *

><p>Draco profitait à présent des séances de sport pour regarder à sa guise le brun. Il avait pris l'initiative de lui parler dès que l'occasion lui en était donnée. Harry appréciait de discuter avec le blond, seulement, il se demandait pourquoi tout à coup, celui-ci s'intéressait à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'intéresse à lui juste sur le plan physique, si c'était ce que le blond voulait, il aimait Draco depuis longtemps maintenant, et il ne le savait pas. Au début, il croyait qu'il voulait qu'il soit son ami parce qu'il fait partie de la famille de son parrain mais il réalisa plus tard, vers l'âge de quatorze-quinze ans, qu'il aimait le jeune Malfoy, qu'il ne voulait pas juste être son ami. Il voulait qu'il le remarque, il voulait tout apprendre de lui, il rêvait souvent de lui-même, dans les bras de Draco, serré fortement et avec amour, ou alors, il rêvait qu'ils riaient ensemble, et depuis quelque temps, ses rêves étaient souvent... mouillés quand il rêvait de son blondinet.<p>

Seulement, Harry désespérait de voir le jour où Draco s'intéresserait à lui. Depuis leur première rencontre, alors qu'il était en vacances avant de commencer sa dernière année en primaire, le jeune brun et le petit blond ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Bien qu'Harry se soit intéressé à lui, dès ce jour, pour son côté impassible, fier et droit, le blond n'avait pas fait cas de ce garçon si timide et par conséquent, ne l'avait pas reconnu quand il l'avait vu à la salle de musique, tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il déprimait encore du fait que son aimé ne l'aime pas en retour. Le brun était donc, d'un côté heureux de pouvoir parler avec son blond, mais il angoissait quant aux réelles intentions de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'il en parla à Hermione, trois mois après qu'ils aient commencé à se parler en cours de sport ou dans la cour, à la bibliothèque ou autres, parce que son amie, trop intelligente pour son propre bien, avait remarqué à quel point il était stressé et angoissé. Elle lui demanda alors, pendant qu'ils étaient censés manger, mais qu'une fois encore, Harry jouait avec sa nourriture et restait plongé dans ses pensées plutôt que cela :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive 'Ry ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?

-Euh... ce n'est pas vraiment ça 'Mione..., répondit-il incertain.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais...

-En fait..., commença-t-il, c'est que... je ne sais pas ce que Draco attend de moi et ça m'angoisse...

-Tu veux dire que tu te demandes s'il veut te parler juste pour t'avoir dans son lit et te lâcher après ou bien s'il veut te connaître pour apprendre à t'aimer et sortir avec toi ? Fit Hermione, son instinct féminin en éveil.

-C'est à peu près cela, en effet...

-Et bien, tu sais ce qui serait le plus simple ? Questionna-t-elle de façon rhétorique.

-Non, répondit tout de même Harry.

-De le lui demander, rétorqua la jeune fille en prenant une bouchée de sa salade de tomates.

-Tu... tu es sérieuse ? S'écria le jeune Potter, rouge de gêne.

-Evidemment que je suis sérieuse ! Tu ne crois pas que je te dirais cela, si je ne le pensais pas ? Répliqua la brunette.

-Euh... non, je suppose, fit le jeune musicien, vaincu par les arguments de son amie.

-Vas-y, c'est ta chance, il vient d'arriver...

Effectivement, le blond s'était, une fois encore fait remarquer par sa prestance et son charisme en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il scanna un instant celle-ci du regard et envoya un léger sourire à Harry qui baissa les yeux aussi sec vers son assiette en rougissant. Le blond sourit encore davantage face à ce comportement et s'approcha ensuite de son meilleur ami qui mangeait déjà, sans l'avoir attendu, une fois encore, et de Pansy. Le métis leva les yeux vers lui et les fit rouler quand son ami blond lui envoya un nouveau regard noir parce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu. Le jeune Malfoy regarda ensuite Pansy et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour et il prit place sur le banc près de Blaise.

Après avoir mangé élégamment comme à son habitude, le jeune blond patienta jusqu'à ce que son -futur- brun sorte lui-même de table. Quand ce fut le cas, il sortit à sa suite et le suivit. Une fois sortis, Draco approcha de Harry et commença la conversation en lui demandant comment il allait... Le brun avait une fois encore les joues roses de gênes mais il répondit volontiers au blond, en lui souriant timidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, où le jeune Potter devait prendre des livres pour son devoir d'Espagnol de la semaine qui suivait -étant vendredi, il voulait s'avançait et être ensuite en paix-, celui-ci choisit certains livres alors que Draco s'installait à une table, attendant l'autre jeune homme.

Dès qu'il eut choisi quelques livres sur le sujet sur lequel porterait son devoir, Harry s'assit à son tour autour de la table choisie par le blond. Sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de dire ou de faire quoique soit, le brun ouvrit un livre et commença à se plonger dedans. Le jeune Malfoy, n'appréciant que moyennement ce Potter studieux qui l'ignore, baissa le livre et lui dit :

-J'aurais aimé qu'on parle, plutôt que tu lises...

-Euh... et de quoi ? S'enquit le brun.

-Et bien, tu pourrais me parler encore de toi ! J'aurais aimé savoir, par exemple, comment et pourquoi es-tu entré dans cette école ? Demanda le blond.

-Bah, quand j'étais en primaire, murmura Harry, pour ne pas se faire entendre de Mrs Pince, je ne voulais pas trop travailler, j'avais la flemme, comme qui dirait et puis, un jour, l'été avant ma dernière année, commença-t-il en rougissant, j'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a tout de suite intrigué et qui allait entrer dans cette école. Je me suis donc mis à travailler dur en cours pour pouvoir, moi aussi y entrer et pouvoir être ami avec cette personne.

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Questionna le blond, jaloux de cette fameuse personne, qu'est devenue cette personne ?

-Bah, elle ne m'a jamais remarqué..., jusqu'à récemment..., chuchota-t-il encore moins fortement.

-Et je la connais ? Demanda Draco, son coeur battant un peu plus vite, sous le coup de l'émotion, « récemment » voulait dire beaucoup pour lui.

-Et si on changeait de conversation, rit nerveusement le brunet, mal à l'aise.

-Non, je veux savoir..., répliqua Draco, catégorique.

-Ah, soupira le jeune Potter, d'accord, mais d'abord, tu dois me dire ce que tu attends de moi ? Pourquoi tu as commencé à me parler ?

-Ce que j'attends de toi ? Et bien... c'est simple, je veux sortir avec toi, répondit Draco, honnêtement, et si je t'ai parlé, c'est parce que ta façon de jouer m'a d'abord fasciné et puis, ton jeu de basketteur et ensuite, lorsqu'on a commencé à se parler, j'ai commencé à beaucoup penser à toi et à t'apprécier plus que comme un ami...

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? S'étrangla Harry, sous l'émotion, en rougissant fortement.

-Oui, je veux sortir avec toi, Harry, la question est, veux-tu, toi, sortir avec moi ?

-Euh... oui, oui, je veux bien, murmura le brun en rougissant davantage.

-Bien, alors, nous sommes officiellement ensemble, sourit le blondinet.

-Je suppose, dit Harry, toujours aussi rouge.

Le blond eut un sourire encore plus large et ses yeux, réputés de glace, brillaient d'un feu nouveau, celui de l'amour et de la passion. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne cessait de chercher le brun du regard, de vouloir lui parler, l'approcher, le toucher, de vouloir le voir rire, sourire, rougir, juste pour lui. Et, en plus de tout cela, il rêvait du brun depuis deux mois, chaque nuit ou presque. Soit c'était un rêve plutôt mouillé, soit un rêve romantique, hors, il n'avait jamais fait de rêve de ce genre. De plus, dès qu'il était en présence du brun, son coeur battait plus fort, son estomac se contractait sous l'appréhension, sa gorge s'asséchait et il restait focalisé sur les yeux émeraudes du jeune Potter, ou bien, sur ses fines lèvres rosées, qu'il voulait plus que tout, surtout en cette seconde, embrasser.

Toutefois, et pour ne pas apeurer son tout nouveau petit-ami, il ne fit que lui prendre la main et caresser de son pouce la paume de celle-ci. Harry sourit et rosit un peu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention alors ça lui faisait bizarre, mais c'était celui qu'il aimait que lui caresser la main, alors, il ne pouvait rien dire, vu que c'était tout à fait agréable. Après cette petite manifestation romantique, Draco dit à Harry qu'il allait chercher un livre sur la chimie, pour pouvoir rester avec lui, pendant qu'il ferait ses révisions d'espagnol. Le brun lui sourit et le blond se leva.

Alors qu'il scrutait les rayons, le blond tomba sur un tableau intéressant. En effet, ses meilleurs amis étaient en train de s'embrasser entre le rayon des sports et celui des livres fantastiques. Il eut un sourire revanchard et retourna à son exploration de livres. Il en prit un qui l'intéressait et retourna voir son petit ami. Il se rassit en souriant à Harry qui avait relevé la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire puis commença sa lecture.

Au fil des jours, les deux adolescents apprirent encore plus à se connaître. Draco donnait toujours rendez-vous à Harry au même endroit, afin qu'ils puissent se voir, au moins le soir, quelques fois par semaine. De plus, Harry -qui pour une fois avait pris l'initiative- demanda à Draco de manger avec lui, le midi ou le soir pour qu'ils puissent discuter et se voir encore un peu plus. En plus de cela, de cette façon, ils pouvaient aussi faire connaissance avec les meilleurs amis de leur petit-ami.

Le blond, de son côté, comme il l'avait fait remarquer au match de basket où il avait vraiment connu Harry pour la première fois, il trouvait Ron vraiment amusant. Le jeune Weasley avait un humour décalé qui changeait de celui très moqueur de son meilleur ami. De plus, le rouquin était aussi très drôle lorsqu'il se faisait frapper pour un oui ou pour un non par son adorable petite-amie. En parlant de celle-ci, Draco la trouvait très intelligente et très protectrice envers son brun et il l'aimait bien pour cela. Car, quand Harry faisait quelque chose de dangereux pour sa santé, il était toujours sûr de pouvoir compter sur Hermione pour le gronder et le faire promettre de ne plus recommencer, bien que la plupart du temps, il ait du mal à tenir ses promesses.

Harry, quant à lui, depuis qu'il avait appris à les connaître, appréciait beaucoup les deux amoureux qu'étaient Blaise et Pansy. Il aimait bien l'humour parfois sarcastique, parfois moqueur du métis et le côté adorablement mère poule de Pansy lorsque cela touchait Draco, mais aussi sa gaieté persistante même quand Dray l'envoyait sur les roses dans sa mauvaise humeur, souvent matinale.

Seulement, le brun avait beaucoup aimé, malheureusement pour ses deux-là, le coup que son amoureux leur avait tendu. En effet, quelques jours après qu'il ait vu ses meilleurs amis s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque, Draco avait concocté un plan pour se venger de ceux-ci, pour ne pas le lui avoir dit, même après la bibliothèque. Il sourit en se rappelant ce fameux jour. Draco avait parlé de son plan à Harry, celui-ci devait les amener au bord du lac pour discuter dans une atmosphère sympathique en ce mois de mars, proche de la fin des cours et du dernier examen qui marquerait par la même la fin de leur lycée. Alors que le blond, pour sa part, devait les « gronder » méchamment tout en avançant petit à petit vers le lac alors que les deux amoureux reculeraient pour enfin tomber dans le lac.

Le jour où Harry avait demandé à Pansy et Blaise de venir, il riait intérieurement de la blague de son petit-ami. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, le blond sortit de derrière le saule pleureur, faussement énervé et vexé et leur dit tout en avançant rapidement alors qu'ils reculaient avec tout autant de rapidité :

-Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi ! Non mais, vous sortez ensemble et vous ne tenez même au courant votre cher meilleur ami ? En voilà des façons, je vous apprendrai moi !

Et alors que les deux jeunes gens essayaient tant bien que mal de se défendre en argumentant ou en s'excusant, ils finirent par tomber en arrière dans l'eau du lac. Dès que Harry et Draco entendirent « Plouf », ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire alors que le métis et la brunette sortaient la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande goulée d'air et les regardèrent, par la suite méchamment. Le brun, tellement il riait, était tombé sur l'herbe et se tenait les côtes qui le faisaient souffrir sous son éclat de rire. Le blond, lui, le regardait à présent tendrement amusé. Le brun lui offrait une belle vision, légèrement rougit, à genoux, se tenant le ventre. Il pensa fugacement qu'il ressemblait à un enfant et il sourit encore davantage à cette pensée.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Draco proposa souvent à Harry de sortir faire des balades à Près-au-Lard, le village qui se trouvait non loin de leur lycée. Ils se promenaient ainsi main dans la main, se regardant avec tendresse et amour. Harry était heureux de pouvoir être avec son aimé et même si celui-ci ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait qu'à regarder son blondinet dans les yeux pour voir l'amour qu'il lui portait et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Lorsque vint la fin du mois de mai, les deux adolescents s'entendirent sur le fait qu'ils devaient réviser. Tout d'abord, ils décidèrent de le faire chacun de leur côté. Néanmoins, ils n'arrivaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, à se concentrer sur leurs leçons. Par conséquent, ils firent leurs révisions ensemble. Et là, tout se passa pour le mieux. Ils pouvaient se concentrer sans se demander toutes les deux secondes ce que l'autre pouvaient bien faire et s'il pensait à lui.

Une semaine avant le début des examens, Draco demanda à Harry s'il voulait bien l'accompagner à Près-au-Lard. Le brun accepta sans délai et ils allèrent au petit village. Le blond emmena son petit-ami dans un petit restaurant agréable et, lorsqu'ils furent assis à leur table, il lui dit :

-Tu aimes cet endroit ?

-Oui, j'aime bien, c'est très joli, répondit Harry, les joues rosées, toujours aussi timide malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

-Alors j'en suis heureux. Harry, je me demandais, tu voudrais faire quoi après le lycée ?

-J'aimerais faire des études pour être professeur pour les petites classes ou encore professeur d'espagnol dans un collège, qui sait, peut-être Poudlard ? Et toi ?

-J'aimerais être prof de chimie ou encore travailler dans la recherche ou dans l'informatique, ça m'intéresse beaucoup, répondit Draco, enthousiaste alors que le serveur arrivait.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix, messieurs ?

-Oui, pour moi, ce sera un gigot d'agneau avec de la salade, répliqua le blond.

-Bien, et pour monsieur, dit le serveur en notant le plat de Draco.

-Des pâtes à la bolognaise, s'il vous plait, sourit le brun.

-Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, messieurs, fit le serveur en partant.

-Pourquoi me posais-tu cette question, au fait ? Demanda Harry, reprenant leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

-Pour savoir si nous pourrions vivre ensemble...

-Tu veux... tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? S'étonna le brun.

-Oui, pas toi ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Si, bien sûr que si, je t'aime Dray, avoua Harry, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry, répondit Draco, un sourire tendre sur le visage, et je suis content que cette idée te plaise.

-J'en suis content aussi, fut la réponse de son petit-ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard et alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le serveur arriva avec leur commande et ils commencèrent à manger en se regardant amoureusement. Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger et que Draco ait payé la note, ils rentrèrent au lycée et allèrent dans la chambre du blond. Draco voulait qu'ils dorment ensemble, mais Harry l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin, pour le moment. Le jeune Malfoy sourit alors avec tendresse et lui promit qu'il ne tenterait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas de lui-même et l'autre jeune homme l'en remercia d'un long et langoureux baiser.

Draco prêta un pyjama à son brun et ils se couchèrent confortablement dans le grand lit du blond. Celui-ci prit le brun dans ses bras et le serra plus près de lui. Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent tour à tour. Draco regarda un instant Harry tout en lui caressant l'épaule, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Après cela, les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrir peu à peu et, plein de sommeil, le brun donna un léger baiser au blond en se relevant juste un peu. Le jeune Malfoy lui rendit son baiser puis lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se lèvent et aillent en cours. Le brun soupira mais consentit à se lever.

Pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, ils firent leurs révisions de dernières minutes ensemble et après cela, lorsque les épreuves commencèrent, ils furent plus ou moins séparés. Seulement, dès que le soir venait, Harry allait dans la chambre de son blond et ils dormaient paisiblement dans ses bras musclés. La fin des épreuves marqua leur semi-liberté. En effet, ils pouvaient à présent se voir tout le temps, pendant la période où les professeurs corrigeraient leurs copies. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas leurs professeurs qui le faisaient, alors ils ne pouvaient pas savoir comment ça se passait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leurs notes.

Durant les deux semaines qui les séparaient des résultats, d'une part, et de la sortie de ce lycée, d'autre part, Harry et Draco se voyaient tout le temps, avec ou sans leurs meilleurs amis. Ces derniers trainaient aussi ensemble à présent, sous l'œil méchant d'Aloïs, évidemment, ils n'en prenaient pas cas. Le blondinet avait l'air de cordialement détester tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le jeune Weasley, tout le monde, Ron y comprit, se demandait souvent pourquoi, mais jamais Aloïs Andreï ne le leur avait dit. Les résultats arrivèrent le jour même où Draco dit à Harry, qui trainait dans les couloirs avec ses meilleurs amis :

-Beau brun, j'ai trouvé un appartement où on pourrait vivre tous les deux après. Tu veux bien ?

-Dray, bien sûr que je veux bien, répondit Harry, ému et rosissant.

-Alors tant mieux, sourit le blond, soulagé, il est à Londres, puisqu'on fait tous les deux nos études là-bas, ce sera plus simple.

-Et beh, c'est pas trop tôt que tu lui demandes, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Grommela le jeune Malfoy.

-Moi, mais de votre bien être, évidemment, se moqua la jeune fille.

Après cela, ils allèrent tous ensemble vérifier leurs résultats. Ils avaient tous de très bons résultats, à part un léger bémol pour la littérature pour Ron, la philosophie pour Draco, l'histoire pour Harry mais tout était parfait ou presque pour Hermione, qui était contente de ce fait. Elle était première de sa promotion avec la mention « excellent » alors que Draco était seconde avec cette même mention, ensuite venait Harry, avec mention « très bien » mais qui avait eu des bonnes notes dans toutes ses matières, la musique pratique et le sport y comprit. Blaise, pour sa part, était septième de sa promotion avec mention « très bien » puis Ron était dixième cependant, il avait mention « bien » alors il était heureux. Et enfin, Pansy était douzième avec mention « bien » elle aussi.

Maintenant, pour eux commençait une nouvelle vie, mais ils étaient chacun avec l'amour de celle-ci, par conséquent, tout leur paraissait possible. Ils préparèrent ce jour-là, leurs bagages dans la joie et la bonne humeur et partirent tous ensemble, avec la voiture de Ron et celle de Draco vers Londres, où leur famille habitait et vers leur futur qui commencerait dans quelques mois. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**Fin !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce Two-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ^^. Encore Bonnes Vacances, je vous souhaite d'avoir le BAC ou le Brevet pour ceux qui les passaient cette année et pour les premières, je vous souhaite d'avoir des points en plus aux épreuves anticipées du BAC<strong>.

**A bientôt, j'espère ! =)**


End file.
